Yes , I Love You
by evil pumpkins
Summary: awal pertemuan Ki Bum dan Si Won terulang ! Si Won benar-benar tidak mengingatnya lagi , dan sekarang Kibum harus melihat Si Won yang sekarang dekat dengan Yoona . RnR please Chingu :D CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : **Yes , I Love You**

**Pairing** : Siwon — Kibum

**Other** : Yoona 'SNSD'

**Genre** : Yaoi 'boysxboys' , Angst , Romance , hurt

**Rating** : General

**Type : Chapters**

**Summary** : Siwon dan Kibum telah lama berteman sejak kecil , namun suatu saat Siwon harus ikut pindah keluar negeri bersama keluarganya . Siwon berjanji 7 tahun lagi dia akan datang untuk bertemu dengan Kibum kembali . bagaimana Kibum dapat menunggunya saat di usia-nya yang ke 17 tahun ? dan apakah Siwon juga merindukannya ?

©by evil-pumpkins & SM entertaiment

And I Now ..

I Love You ..

— —

**.**

**I**

**.**

"Mwoo — ! kau akan pindah hyung — ?"Tanya sosok namja kecil terkejut , di tatapnya namja yang tak jauh lebih besar darinya sedang memandangnya sedih .

"ne— , Appa harus mengurus pekerjaannya di Los Angles selama beberapa tahun . dan Appa memutuskan untuk semuanya ikut bersamanya ."ucap anak itu , lalu di tatapnya sosok namja kecil yang tangah memandangnya dan seketika itu pula air mata menetes , mengalir di kedua pipi putih mulusnya tersebut .

"kau jangan menangis Kibummie— ."ucap Namja itu lagi sambil mengusap pelan pipi mulus Kibum .

"k..kau akan meninggalkan ku Siwon hyung— ?"Tanya Kibum sedikit gugup , di genggamnya erat tangan Siwon sambil terus menatapnya .

"tidak , kami akan berada di sana sekitar 7 tahun . kau tak perlu cemas , aku akan kembali saat perusahaan Appa selesai ."Siwon tersenyum manis , memang saat ini hatinya tidak begitu tenang . dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kibum , bagaimana pun Kibum adalah sahabatnya yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak lama .

"berjanji untuk nanti kau kembali hyung— ."Kibum menyondorkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Siwon .

"ne— , aku berjanji ."Siwon membalas mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya , lalu mereka bersama-sama tersenyum .

"Kibum ! cepat bangun ! Siwon menunggu mu di bawah !"teriak eomma Kibum dari bawah . Kibum mebuka selimutnya malas , ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun , di liriknya jam beker yang berada di samping kasurnya tersebut .

'jam 5.00'

'Untuk apa Siwon datang sepagi ini ?'gumam Kibum lalu segera turun dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandinya .

"tunggu sebentar Siwon , mungkin Kibum baru saja bangun ."ucap Eomma Kibum lembut lalu segera meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu . pakaiannya kali ini sudah siap , dia akan pindah hari ini . tapi , sebelum dia pergi dia ingin mengajak Kibum untuk jalan-jalan ke taman . sebagai perpisahannya baginya .

'dukk..dukk..'

Kibum turun dari tangga sambil menatap Siwon .

"mianhae— hyung— ."ucap Kibum sambil menahan rasa malunya , piyamanya kini telah terganti oleh kemeja kecil dengan celana jeans yang tidak begitu kentat .

"ne— , gwaenchana Kibummie— . jadi , kita berangkat sekarang ?"Tanya Siwon sambil berdiri . Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis .

"eomma— , aku jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Siwon hyung— ."ucap Kibum , lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Siwon yang berada di sampingnya .

**.**

**.**

"kau tutup mata dulu ."ucap Siwon sambil terus menutup mata Kibum dengan kedua telapak tangannya . Siwon berjalan sambil memegangi mata Kibum yang ditutupnya , sedikit hawa dingin menghembus perlahan di kulit milik Kibum .

"ya— hyung— , kau mau membawa ku kemana ?"tanya Kibum sambil sibuk berjalan tak beraturan karena matanya yang di tutup oleh Siwon.

"kau akan tahu nanti ."Siwon tersenyum , Kini mereka tengah berada di tengah-tengah taman . cukup sepi mengingat hari yang baru menjelang pagi tanpa ada aktivitas orang-orang yang memulai bekerja hari ini .

Siwon perlahan berjalan maju , dan Kibum yang berada di depannya mengikuti . perlahan Siwon membuka tangannya ,

"buka mata mu ?"ucap Siwon , Kibum membuka kedua matanya . sedikit kabur dan …

Secara bersamaan saat Kibum dapat dengan jelas apa yang di lihatnya cahaya matahari langsung menyusup , menyinari wajah Kibum . Kibum terperangah , menatap Siwon yang kaini berada di sampingnyatersenyum manis .

"hyung— …."Kibum tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi , benar dia benar-benar merasakan kalau Siwon akan memberinya kejutan ini .

"otthoekhe ?"Siwon menggenggam erat jemari kecil Kibum sambil ikut melihat ke arah matahari yang kini mulai beranjak naik .

"dan , aku punya satu kejutan lagi untuk mu . tutup mata mu lagi ."perintah Siwon kembali , Kibum menurutinya lalu menutup perlahan kedua matanya .

Siwon merongoh kantong jas kecil miliknya , dan mengeluarkan kotak berukuran kecil yang terbungkus rapi .

Di pegangnya kedua tangan Kibum dan menegadahkan kehadapannya , Siwon meletakkan kotak kecil tersebut ..

"sekarang , buka !"

Kibum membuka matanya kembali , lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah tangannya yang kini tengah terdapat sebuah kotak kecil . Kibum menatap Siwon heran ..

"kau buka kotak itu ."Siwon melirik sekilas ke tangan Kibum , perlahan Tangan mungil Kibum membuka kotak tersebut ,

"kotak musik ?"ucapnya tidak percaya , kini air matanya benar-benar ingin jatuh . di tatapnya Siwon yang tiada henti-hentinya tersenyum .

"gomawo hyung— ."Kibum segera memeluk tubuh Siwon erat , Siwon tersenyum ..

"aku ingin kau mengingat ku selalu Kibummie— , aku pasti akan merindukan mu ."bisik Siwon , kini air matanya juga ikut mengalir sambil etrus mengusap pelan punggung Kibum yang juga tengah menangis bersamanya .

"aku akan menjaga ini hyung— ."

17 tahun kemudian…

SMA Kyunghee

"haii— Kibum !"teriak suara terdengar sedikit keras , Kibum berbalik menatap sesosok namja tinggi-kurus yang tengah berlari di koridor sekolah , Kibum tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya .

"ya— Eunhyuk hyung— , kau selalu saja berteriak . aku tidak tuli ."Kibum mencerca Eunhyuk yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya , di lihat memang Eunhyuk berteriak sangat keras tadi mengingat keadaan koridor yang begitu nampak ramai dengan siswa-siswi dan belum lagi tatapan dari 'penghuni sekolah' yang merasa terganggu dengan suara cempreng milik Eunhyuk .

"kekekkee— , mianhae . aku hari ini terlalu bersemangat ."ucap Eunhyuk sambil memeluk bahu Kibum .

"Donghae hyung— yang membuat mu begini , hyung— ?"tanya Kibum dan Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tak lepas tersenyum .

"ckckkckckc , kau memang paling beruntung hyung— ."Kibum tersenyum , memang benar Kibum terlihat tersenyum tapi … tidak untuk hatinya . 7 tahun sudah dia menunggu , menunggu hyung— yang sangat di sayanginya tersebut . Kibum masih setia menunggu Siwon , meski sedikit rasa bosannya ada . tap Kibum tetap terus menunggu ….

'cepat kau datang , hyung— ….'

"…"

"yaa— Kibum , ada apa ?"tanya Eunhyuk yang sadar bahwa Kibum tengah tidak memperhatikannya dan malah berhenti ,

"…"

"Kibum—aah ? kau sakit ?"tanya Eunhyuk kembali , lalu memegang pipi Kibum . segera , Kibum tersadar kembali .

"enghh— , aku tidak apa hyung— . cepat ! pelajaran akan di mulai nanti ."Kibum buru-buru menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka .

'Teng Teng !'

Bel bunyi pelajaran pertama berbunyi , sebagian siswa – siswi segera berjalan menuju kelas mereka . sama pula halnya yang di lakukan oleh Kibum yang kini sedang duduk di meja nya dengan buku tebal yang sedang di bacanya . Kibum adalah siswa berprestasi di kelas tersebut dan cukup wajar kalau dia selalu saja sedikit menyibukkan dirinya untuk membaca buku-buku . lain halnya yang di lakukan oleh Eunhyuk yang duduk di depannya tengah berpelukkan dengan Donghae sambil bermanja-manja / . tanpa menghiraukan bisikkan-bisikkan dari sebagian siswi di kelasnya yang memang seorang fujoshhi EunHae couple #wkwwkkw :p

"annyeong !" sapa sonsaenim masuk ke kelas , dan seketika itu pula Donghae langsung melompat kesebelah bangkunya tanpa melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah terduduk 'mulus' di lantai bersih tersebut sambil meringis kesakitan .

"ya— Hae ! kau menjatuhkan ku !"bentak Eunhyuk lalu segera bangun sambil mengusut-usut pelan bokongnya yang tadi 'tepat' mencium mulus lantai tersebut .

"mianhae— chagy— ."Donghae terkikik pelan saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah menahan rasa sakitnya , padahal bokongnya belum sembuh sempurna setelah ber'oh — ah' ria kemarin malam dengan nya .

Kibum hanya melirik Eunhyuk sambil sedikit tertawa geli melihatnya kini tengah kesakitan sambil bangun .

"berhenti kau tertawa Kibum— ."ucap Eunhyuk sambil merengutkan wajahnya .

'tokk..tokk'

Suara penggaris kayu di hentakkan di depan , seketika suasana kelas yang tadi nya ribut kini segera tenang .

"baiklah , saya harap kalian sedikit tenang . pagi ini kita kedatangan siswa baru dari luar negeri . enghh— silahkan masuk tuan Choi— ."ucap Sonsaenim Jessica sambil menyapa seseorang yang tengah berdiri di luar kelas ruangan .

Suara sepatu terdengar memasuki ruang kelas , dan saat itu juga perlahan namja dengan posturenya yang tinggi-besar tengah berjalan dan berdiri tegap di depan ruangan kelas .

Lalu menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat .

"annyeong haseyo , Choi Siwon— imnida . pindahan dari Los Angles , senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua ."

'deg !'

Seketika Kibum mengangkat wajahnya , menatap sosok yang berada di depan kelas tersebut . sesosok namja yang tengah di nantikannya kini tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum ramah .

'hyung—…'gumam Kibum tanpa berkedip memandang kea rah Siwon.

To be Continue

A/N : ff SiBum gue yang pertama , berantakkan ? harap maklum karena saya baru saja bisa menulis fanfics tentang SiBum / , untuk Don't Love Me harap bersabar , saya masih mumet dan malah kepikiran membuat ff ini . seperti biasa

mind **Review** ?

atau **End** ?

semua kritik , saran , bisa di terima dengan senang hati oleh author tapi tidak untuk **bashing** .


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : **Yes , I Love You**

**Pairing** : Siwon — Kibum

**Other** : Yoona 'SNSD'

**Genre** : Yaoi 'boysxboys' , Angst , Romance , hurt

**Rated **: K+

**Type : Chapters II**

**Summary** : awal pertemuan Ki Bum dan Si Won terulang ! Si Won benar-benar tidak mengingatnya lagi , dan sekarang Kibum harus meneguk air liurnya saat melihat Si Won yang sekarang dekat dengan Yoona .

**©by evil-pumpkins & SM entertaiment**

…**.**

Suara sepatu terdengar memasuki ruang kelas , dan saat itu juga perlahan namja dengan posturenya yang tinggi-besar , gagah+tampan #yang bikin author pingsan saat liat jalannya XD tengah berjalan dan berdiri tegap di depan ruangan kelas .

Lalu menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat .

"annyeong haseyo , Choi Siwon— imnida . mohon bantuannya ."suara berat tersebut terdengar , jelas . di salah satu telinga dari beberapa namja yang tengah memperhatikannya .

'deg !'

Seketika Kibum mengangkat wajahnya , menatap sosok yang berada di depan kelas tersebut . sesosok namja yang tengah di nantikannya kini tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum ramah .

'hyung—…'gumam Kibum tanpa berkedip memandang kea rah Siwon.

"baiklah— tuan Choi— silahkan kau duduk di samping Kibum , Kibum bisa angkat tangan mu ?"perintah sonsaenim sicca sambil melihat ke arah Kibum yang masih mematung memperhatikan Siwon seolah tak percaya .

"…"

"Kibum—aah ?"panggil sonsaenim lagi menatap Kibum bingung , Eunhyuk segera membalikkan badannya dan menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kibum cepat .

"yaa— Kibum—aah , sonsaenim memanggilmu !"ucap Eunhyuk keras sambil terus berulang-ulang kali menggerakkan tangan Kibum . Kibum tersentak sambil membaikkan letak kacamatanya , lalu menatap Eunhyuk .

"w..waeyo— hyung— ?"Tanya Kibum linglung (?) , Eunhyuk melongos .

"yaa— ! sonsaenim memanggilmu , cepat angkat tangan mu !"

Dengan segera Kibum kembali memandang sonsaenim yang masih menunggunya , lalu melirik ke arah Siwon yang juga masih berdiri .

"ne— sonsaenim ."Kibum mengangkat tangannya takut-takut sambil terus menatap reaksi Siwon , Siwon tersenyum lalu segera berjalan ke arah di mana Kibum duduk .

"kau tidak apa Kibum—aah ? apa kau sakit ?"tanya sonsaenim , sambil terus menatap Kibum heran .

"ne— , tidak apa sonsaenim ."Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu kembali menunduk , menahan wajahnya yang memerah saat tadi Siwon melewati tempat duduknya dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya .

"haii— aku Donghae , dan dia Eunhyuk— monyet ku . salam kenal ."Donghae berbalik dengan sedikit tertawa saat memperkenalkan dirinya belum lagi Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya melotot kesal saat Donghae menyebutnya –monyet ku– #cihh~ apa-apaan itu hyuk mau di panggil monyet XP. Siwon sedikit tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipitnya saat melihat kelakuan teman barunya yang cukup –aneh– (?) dilihatnya .

'heeh ! kenapa dia tidak menyapa ku ? lupa kah ?'

Kibum sedikit melamun dengan menunduk di hadapan bukunya yang terbuka di depannya . matanya melirik gelisah melihat ke arah bangku Siwon yang sekarang duduk di meja sebelahnya . jantungnya pun tak berhenti berdetak saat matanya mencuri diam-diam wajah tampan yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya .

"errr— dan , yaa Kibum ! kenapa kau hanya diam saja ?"tanya Donghae sekilas saat tahu Kibum yang hanya tertunduk gugup , sambil memandang wajah Kibum yang sedikit menunduk . Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya juga untuk menatap Kibum yang masih menunduk tanpa menoleh ke arahnya .

"…."

"Kibum—aah ? yaa !"Donghae kembali berseru keras tanpa memandang sonsaenim yang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya .

'plaakk !'

Buku paket tebal Kimia yang berisikan lembaran-lembaran halaman yang tebal tersebut dengan sukses mendarat di kepala Donghae, Donghae meringis kesakitan sambil memegang sisi kepala atasnya yang mungkin akan sebentar lagi membentuk sebuah lingkaran biru dan cukup menyakitkan (?) . lalu segera berbalik ke depan .

"Lee Donghae ! bisakah kau tidak bersuara keras saat kelas sudah di mulai !"ucap Sonsaenim sambil sedikit menggeram marah .

"mii..mianhae sonsaenim ."suara Donghae terdengar gugup , sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya yang tidak bisa diam memainkan ujung lembaran buku yang sedikit terkeluar yang berada di depannya .

"sekali kau ulangi , cihh— silahkan keluar dan berdiri di koridor sampai pelajaran terakhir selesai . arratso !"suara Jessica sonsaenim sedikit menggema di ruangan kelas yang hening , lalu terdengar langkah kaki anggun kembali menjauhi tempat bangku Donghae .

"rasakan kau hae— , kkkkk~."terdengar suara kekehan yang keluar dari mulut kecil Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya , menatap sambil memeletkan lidahnya seakan mengejek Donghae yang sedang berduka akan nasib sialnya saat ini . Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ringan denga tatapan 'deatglare-'nya menatap tajam ke wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah karena menertawakannya seakan berbicara 'awas-kau-mau-kubuat-tidak-bisa-berjalan-selama-seminggu !'

'glekk !'

Eunhyuk buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan , dan yakin sekarang ini kedua kakinya pasti akan gemetar saat melihat tatapan dari Donghae tersebut .

Siwon sedikit tertawa saat meliat pemandangan tersebut , lalu diliriknya bangku di sampingnya tersebut . Kibum . dia masih saja duduk seperti semula , tidak menghiraukan sedari tadi dia dan Donghae yang sedang berbicara denganya .

**-istirahat-**

"kkkkk~ , bagaimana Hae— . bukan kah enak ada sebuah buku tebal mendarat di otak ikan mu itu ?"tanya Eunhyuk berbalik ke arah samping sambil mengejek Donghae yang masih duduk tediam sambil mengusap kepalanya .

"enak , apa kau mau juga merasakannya Hyukkie ?"Donghae sudah bersiap-siap mengambil buku paket miliknya yang sama dengan milik sonsaenim yang tadi memukulnya .

"ya..! ya…! Hae , itu memang salahmu . dan.. kau tau ?"Eunhyuk sedikit memelankan suaranya lalu melirik ke bangku yang berada di belakangnya .

"sepertinya kibum sedikit ada 'masalah' ."ucapnya lagi , Donghae membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kibum yang kini tengah memangku dagunya sambil menatap ke luar jendela . wajahnya sedikit terlihat cemas .

"masalah ? ku rasa dia baik-baik saja ."ucap Donghae malas-malasan lalu membalikan kembali badannya , mood nya serasa berkurang karena tadi dia 'mendapat malu' dari sonsaenim centil itu . cihh~ kalau bukan sonsaenim sudah dia tenggelamkan kepala 'guru centil' tersebut ke laut yang membuatnya sampai tidak bisa bernafas lagi seperti sekarang .

"yaa~ ! kau tidak peka haah ! aku merasa dia sedikit murung hari ini ?"ucap Eunhyuk yang terus berbicara dengan Donghae . sesekali matanya teradu dengan wajah Kibum yang terlihat sedikit 'lemas' saat ini. Merasa sedikit prihatin dengan sahabatnya itu . oke , sekarang kita tinggalkan adegan HaeHyuk yang selalu berdebat itu dan beralih ke arah Kibum sekarang ini .

Kini Kibum tengah menatap ke arah jendela luar , sedikit matanya menyipit saat ada cairan bening yang ingin keluar . dia tidak lemah ! hanya gara-gara Siwon yang tidak mengenalnya lagi .

'huhh~ , kau benar tidak ingat kah dengan ku hyung— ?'

Gumam Kibum dalam hatinya , matanya masih menerawang adegan lalu saat Siwon yang tadi benar-benar tidak menyapanya ramah . padahal Kibum sama sekali tidak berubah dia sama seperti dulu dan yang membedakan hanya kacamata hitamnya saja yang melekat di kedua matanya . kalau saja Siwon bisa melihat wajah Kibum yang tadi menunduk pasti bisa dilihat kedua matanya yang memerah menahan cairan bening tersebut . dia sama sekali tidak fokus dengan pelajaran tadi bahkan saat Donghae memanggilnya . pikirannya masih bingung dengan sikap Siwon saat ini .

"oppa~ , kita duduk disitu saja ."tiba-tiba terdengar suara manja dari luar jendela kelas , Kibum yang seperti mengenal suara khas tersebut segera mengalihkan kepalanya menunduk ke bawah . ingin melihat suara manja tersebut dan secara tidak sengaja pandangannya melirik ke arah yeoja dan namja yang kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon di dekat lapangan basket tersebut . Kibum membuka matanya saat mengetahui namja itu adalah Siwon , dan itu bukankah yeoja yang di sampingnya adalah Yoona adik angkatnya ?

"MWO~ !"

**To be continue**

A/N : mian , mian *sambil nunduk-nunduk malu XD , updatenya kelamaan yak . author lagi sibuk kuliah dan belum lagi kerjaan numpuk . dan ini update chap 2 nya , mian kalau banyak typo's dan gaje author lagi buru-buru nulis untuk update nya .

**Balasan review :**

Akira Mayumi

Iya chingu , emang Siwon oppa lagi ga inget dengan Kibum . mian kalau untuk chap ini belum di jelaskan kenapa yaaahh paling ndak chapter depan author jelaskan kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba ga inget . ne~ , memang yoona jadi pihak ketiga . dan jangan bosen-bosen review yak :D

Luo HanSiBum

Kekekek~ author cuma bercanda (?) , tenang ga di end kok . cuman pengen liat antusias yang bacanya #di tabok readers XDXD , ini chingu updatenya sudah bukan ?

Han Jesun

Ini sudah saya lanjutkan kok chingu , silahkan baca :D

Lady hee hee

Ini chingu , sudah saya update kan fanficsnya . mian nunggu lama , jangan bosen review yaakk :D

Sulli Otter  
>kekkeke~ , ini sudah updatenya chingu . mian lama dan selamat membaca fanfics abal-abal ini XD .<p>

Sapphire Pearls  
>entahlah , author juga kurang tahu . yang jelas mereka ber'ehem-ehem' karena ada suatu hal #author mimisan waktu liat XP , ini chingu fanfics-nya sudah update untuk HaeHyuk yahh author kasih diskon (?) buat manjangin cerita mereka . kekkeke~ . jangan bosen-bosen review , dan gomawo sudah membaca .<p>

RenSyifaChan13

Gomawo~, ini sudah update chingu lanjutannya . semoga suka dan jangan bosen-bosen review :D

Ahh~ , terima kasih buat yang comment :D , ga tau lagi deh author pengen lonjak-lonjak sambil bawa Kyu #plaakk . kekkeke~ , selamat membaca :D


End file.
